


Preoccupation

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Barbed Penis, M/M, weird dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaiba knows what he wants, Rom just needs to catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preoccupation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



Yaiba's up to something and Rom knows it. He knows what it's probably about and he might not know exactly what Yaiba has planned just yet, but he's determined that whatever it is, it's not going to work.

He ignores it for now, pushing the thought out of his mind and focusing on band practice. He isn't going to think too hard about the way Yaiba's looking at him over his glasses, or the way his gaze lingers. Not when they have to work on getting the cues right for their newest song. Hopefully _never_ , but he's enough of a realist to know that's not going to work.

"What if I play this during the bridge instead?" Yaiba suggests, trying out a couple of bars on his bass.

Rom watches, his gaze immediately drawn to Yaiba's long fingers as they slide over Ryukenden's fretboard. He glances at Yaiba's face, finding that he's bitting his lip as he plays and suddenly, Rom finds that he can't quite bring himself to look away.

"That works well," Aion says, once Yaiba finishes playing.

Yaiba looks up and Rom is too slow as he looks away. He catches Yaiba's small smirk and feels his own face heat.

"Alright." He clears his throat, his mouth suddenly feeling too dry. "Let's try it again from the top with Yaiba playing his new bit, so we can hear how it all sounds together."

They practice until it's late, until they're tired and out of attention span. Rom claps his hands together when they've messed up for the third consecutive time, looking around the room with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, I think it's time to call it a night. We'll get there, we just need to rest a bit. Let's pack up and head downstairs for dinner."

The others pack their instruments away eagerly and Crow leads the way downstairs, already telling Aion about what kind of curry he's going to order.

"Are you coming?" Yaiba asks, leaning against the doorframe as he watches Rom pack his drum kit away to make space for Moa's.

"Yeah, in a minute. I just need to finish this."

"I could help," Yaiba murmurs, walking closer.

"You don't have to," Rom replies firmly. "Yaiba. Go downstairs and get some food. I'll be down soon."

Yaiba sucks on his lower lip as he watching Rom, who frowns at him, standing his ground. Finally, lets out a small sigh and pouts at him.

"Fine. If you say so, Rom."

"I do," Rom replies, suddenly preoccupied with the way Yaiba's lower lip shines with spit. He balls his hands into fists at his sides, so determined not to lean in that he doesn't even realise that Yaiba _is_ , until he's in Rom's space.

" _Yaiba_ ," he growls, stopping him with a hand on his chest, only realising what a bad idea that is when his hand comes in contact with Yaiba's bare skin. He steps back, nearly tripping over the raised platform they use as their stage. "We're not doing this."

"Again," Yaiba adds for him.

" _We're not doing this again_." Rom glances down at Yaiba's chest, then forces himself to look up. "We're not. End of story."

"You want to." Yaiba's gaze rakes over him slowly, the way it has been all afternoon. "I know that much."

"Maybe," Rom admits. "That doesn't mean we should."

"I think about it a lot," Yaiba says casually, like he's talking about music, or the weather. "I think about being in your bed. I think about the way you held me down. I think about the way you felt inside me—"

" _Yaiba_." Rom cuts him off with a rough kiss, biting his mouth, fingers curling in Yaiba's hair and tugging. Yaiba moans, kissing back, parting his lips for Rom's tongue, his breath hitching at the gentle scrape of it.

"I think about this too," Yaiba murmurs against Rom's lips as they pull apart, and presses himself closer. "I keep thinking about how I want more."

"Fuck." Rom takes a step back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Rom—"

"Downstairs," Rom says firmly, and this time he doesn't budge at all. He holds Yaiba's gaze and frowns at him. When he steps forward, it's to assert his authority. Judging by the way Yaiba automatically takes a step back, it works. "Now."

Yaiba nods, and at least looks a bit happier when he sees that Rom is coming with him too.

Crow and Aion are already sitting at the bar with bowls of food in front of them. Aion has his chin resting in his hand, watching with mild fascination as Crow proceeds to eat his curry faster than should physically be possible, and looks up when the two of them enter.

"Oh," Crow says, around a mouth full of food, and swallows before continuing. "Were the two of you fighting?" 

"What?" Rom asks immediately. "No. What makes you think that?"

"I hope not," Crow mutters, turning his attention back to his bowl. "I don't think I want to deal with Mum and Dad fighting."

"Mum and Dad…?" Rom scowls. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, you're like the Dad of the band, right," Crow says, like it makes perfect sense. "And because you and Yaiba…"

"Me and Yaiba _what_?" Rom asks, his tone so cold that it makes Crow immediately freeze up.

"Nothing," Aion says quickly, whacking the back of Crow's head. "Ignore the rodent, he should know when not to speak." 

Yaiba walks to the counter, where Angelica and Maple are unsuccessfully trying to hide the fact that they're eavesdropping, sitting down to order his own food. 

Rom steps closer to Crow and lowers his voice. "Listen. There's nothing going on between me and Yaiba, okay? So whatever you've managed to convince yourself…"

"That's not what it looked like last week," Crow mutters, and he really _doesn't_ know when to stop. Rom hears Aion mutter as much under his breath. 

This time, Yaiba looks up, giving Rom a significant look. Rom looks away with a growl, walking over to one of the booths and sitting down there, away from the rest of the group.

"Don't you want food?" Angelica calls over and he grunts in reply, taking his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through the unread emails from work that came in during practice. Work is a good way of shutting the rest of the world out and he learned that a long time ago. He isn't really in the mood to deal with anything else right now, so he opens spreadsheets on his phone, switching between them and the emails from his colleagues, full of questions and deadlines and dealing with numbers is a lot better than dealing with his feelings, or Yaiba's feelings, or anyone else's opinions on the matter.

"Rom," a voice pulls him out of his personal bubble, two and a half spreadsheets later, and he looks up to find Yaiba standing there holding a bowl of curry and rice. Rom frowns, opening his mouth to send Yaiba away, but Yaiba speaks first. "You need to eat. I know you don't want to deal with anything else right now and that's fine. I'm not going to make you, and I'm sorry for pushing it. I'm sorry for what Crow said before."

"Not your fault," Rom mutters, glancing around and realising that both Crow and Aion have already left. He vaguely remembers hearing them call out a goodbye in his direction and ignoring it. "You shouldn't have to apologise for him."

"But like he said…" Yaiba clears his throat and lowers his voice. "It was obvious last week, wasn't it? And that's my fault, at least. So I'm sorry for that."

Rom shakes his head. "It's fine. You don't have anything to apologise for, okay?"

Yaiba presses his lips together into a thin line, clearly disagreeing, but he doesn't push the point. He puts the bowl of food down near Rom and sighs quietly. "At least eat, okay? You've been working as hard as the rest of us, if not harder. I don't think any of us would know what we're doing without you, so we're relying on you to take care of yourself, okay? You're stubborn, and there's only so much that you'll let any of us take care of you anyway."

"I'm not—" Rom begins, but he falls silent when he realises that he can't really argue the point. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Yaiba." 

Nodding, Yaiba steps away from the table. "Good night, Rom. Don't work too long, okay? Get some rest."

"Yeah, you too," he replies softly, looking up at Yaiba with a small smile. "I know that you're going to stay up late and practice that new bit on Ryukenden but give your fingers a break too, okay? They deserve it. You deserve it."

Yaiba smiles at him, nodding. He looks like he wants to say more, but he stops himself, pressing his lips into a line again as he turns and leaves.

Rom sits there for a moment, watching Yaiba walk away. He doesn't even realise he's doing it until Angelica clears her throat quietly from behind the bar. 

"Do you need to talk?" she asks, keeping her gaze on the beer glass she's polishing.

"I don't have anything to talk about," Rom tells her, knowing it's a lie even as he says it. 

"Of course not," she says lightly, obviously seeing through him. He's about to thank her for not pushing the matter when she clears her throat. "You know, it's things like this that get in the way of bands working together as well as they can. I guess you would already know about that sort of thing though, wouldn't you?"

Rom bristles, folding his arms across his chest. "We're not talking about my past. How about we just don't talk about me at all? I think that would be best for everyone involved."

"Are you threatening me, Rom?" Angelica asks him with a sweet smile, and he quails when he sees the danger in her eyes. 

"N-No," he says quickly. "I just—I don't want to talk about that sort of thing."

"Well, you don't have to talk to me about it," Angelica replies. "Just keep in mind that some people deserve more than just being pushed away when they can see it's the last thing you want to do." 

"Mind your own business," he mutters, too quietly for her to hear, and turns back to his food.

«·»

To Rom's relief, Yaiba backs off a little the next day. It doesn't change the fact that Rom's gaze still automatically falls on Yaiba whenever they're in the same room, and that he can't quite stop his eyes from wandering down Yaiba's body when given half the chance, from the collarbones peeking out from under his jacket to his tattoo, to his flat stomach and the jut of his hipbones, right above the waistband of his pants. He'll follow the gentle sway of Yaiba's tail without even realising it until he catches Aion or Crow giving him pointed looks. Yaiba was the one apologising last night for being obvious, but Rom's beginning to think that it wasn't his fault at all.

He feels like he's being obvious _now_ and Yaiba either hasn't noticed, or he's chosen not to mention it. Whichever one it is, Rom is grateful for it.

They practice even more today than they did yesterday, because they're all determined to iron out the last few issues before they're done with their song. Yaiba has full mastery of his new part, just as Rom suspected he would, the ease with which he plays it speaking volumes about how much extra practice he must have done when he got home. Rom can see it in the bags under his eyes too, but he can't really talk. He didn't get very much sleep either, and he doesn't even have practice as his excuse.

"We'll take a break halfway through practice today," Rom tells them all, after they practice their song together a few times. "It's not going to help any of us if we work ourselves to exhaustion and end up tired and irritated like we did yesterday. How about we go over the song a bit more, and then go downstairs to the café?"

The café is barely ever busy, but it is when they finally go downstairs. They seem to have caught the afternoon coffee rush and the four of them end up crowded into a small booth together. Rom is glad that at least Yaiba's sitting across from him because even though Crow is sitting beside him, the seats are so small that they're elbow to elbow. Rom doesn't even want to think about how it'd be if it was Yaiba instead.

Crow talks, filling the tired silence from the others, pausing only to sip from his glass of milk. Rom feels his attention wander as he sips his coffee and unsurprisingly, he ends up looking at Yaiba. There's a pot of green tea in front of him and Rom watches as Yaiba pours himself a cup and takes a bracing sip, flinching back when it's too hot. Rom hides his fond smile against his mug, looking away when Yaiba looks up. He can feel Yaiba's gaze lingering on him again, just like yesterday, but he isn't feeling game enough to meet it. Not right now.

So of course, when he shifts in his seat to make himself more comfortable, he ends up brushing his foot against Yaiba's. They both freeze, eyes snapping up to each other. Luckily, the other two don't seem to notice. Crow is still talking and even though Aion is feigning an air of boredom, it's clear that he's listening. Rom takes a deep breath, and can see Yaiba doing the same.

He isn't sure which of them makes the first move, but then their feet are touching again, the pointed toe of Yaiba's boot against the sole of Rom's. Yaiba smiles over his teacup when Rom presses his foot into the contact, knowing that this is allowed. He gets a little bolder, brushing the toe of his shoe along Rom's ankle, then higher up his boot. He trails it up Rom's calf and this time, Rom moves his leg away. Yaiba stops, trying not to look disappointed. Rom sighs, glancing at Aion and Crow to make sure they still haven't noticed anything, then touches his foot to Yaiba's again.

The way Yaiba's eyes go wide would be comical, if not for the fact that Rom is still feeling a little nervous abut this entire thing. He presses his foot forward more firmly this time, so that Yaiba knows that he's being serious about this. Yaiba smiles, taking a sip from his teacup and looking like absolutely nothing is out of order, even as he slides a foot between Rom's legs, trailing up and then back down again. Rom draws his legs closer to each other, catching Yaiba's foot between them and bites back his grin as he sees Yaiba trying not to jerk in surprise. He lets go after a moment, letting Yaiba move again. 

They end up being so distracted that they don't realise that Crow has stopped talking until Aion clears his throat. 

"Hey," Crow says uncertainly. "It looks like you're having one hell of a staring contest right now. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Rom sits up a little straighter, as Yaiba's foot moves away from where it's resting on his thigh. "Everything's fine. Are we all done sitting around? Should we get back to practice?" 

"Sure," Crow nods slowly, looking between Rom and Yaiba like he's still trying to figure out what they're up to. He slides out of the booth and gets to his feet, along with Aion, and bites on his lip as he thinks. "We'll just… meet you upstairs, okay?"

"We're coming," Yaiba says quickly, getting to his feet. Rom watches as he nearly trips over in his haste to get out of the booth, and then slowly gets up himself, walking behind them. Yaiba throws a look over his shoulder at Rom, a smirk tugging at his lips as his hips sway with each step. Rom wants nothing more than to crowd him against a wall and tug on his tail, but he folds his arms across his chest to make sure he doesn't do anything of the sort. If they're going to do something about this, it's not going to happen until they're all done with practice. There's not a good idea to let this get in the way of their work anyway, and he knows that much from experience.

Of course, the rest of their practice session feels like it takes forever. He can't stop watching Yaiba and most of the time when he looks over, he ends up catching Yaiba already looking at him. He knows that it's obvious by the end of the night, when Aion and Crow quickly make their excuses to leave, but they've also finally managed to get their new song perfect, so Rom is happy enough with that.

"So," Yaiba speaks up, when they're the only two left in the room. He clears his throat, but stays right where he is, watching as Rom packs up his drum kit again. 

"So," Rom echoes, putting everything away and then standing up, taking Yaiba in. "We're doing this, then?"

"Why are you asking me?" Yaiba tilts his chin up, frowning. "It feels like you've been the one making all the calls here. It's your decision, right?"

Rom sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "No, it's not. I'm sorry if that's how I made you feel—this isn't something that just one of us can decide, yeah? One way or the other. It's something we should… probably talk about." 

"You wanted it enough the first time," Yaiba murmurs, and Rom's face heats as he thinks about it. 

Truth be told, he didn't even spare a thought for all the doubts that have been running through his mind since. All he'd cared about then was that they both wanted the same thing, that they were near Rom's apartment, which meant that they were close enough to his bed. Yaiba had gone willingly and it wasn't until they were actually in bed with each other that Rom had even stopped to think about anything. It had been a little too late then, and it feels like it's still too late to do anything about it now. The can't pretend that nothing happened and even if Rom wanted to try, he knows that Yaiba isn't going to let him. 

"I did," he replies honestly. "But if we're going to do this more than once…"

"Is it because we're bandmates?" Yaiba asks. "Because you already tried that once, and it didn't really work out for you?"

Rom frowns. "How do you—"

"Please." Yaiba raises an eyebrow, and Rom falls silent, looking away. He knows that he's not exactly subtle about Shuuzo and Yaiba's clever. He probably put it together a long time ago. 

"That's not the only reason," he says. 

"But it's a big one, isn't it?"

"Kind of," he admits, nodding reluctantly. "It could end up getting messy." 

"You're overthinking this," Yaiba tells him. "It doesn't have to be anything more than sex, if that's what you're more comfortable with. I just want you to fuck me again."

"That's the other thing," Rom speaks up, frowning. "You know what happened last time—"

"I know." Yaiba steps closer this time, until he's right in Rom's space. "And I'm saying that I want you to fuck me again."

"R-right." Rom swallows hard. He reaches out, resting his hands on Yaiba's hips. "So, we're doing this, then."

Yaiba grins at him, tilting his head up and leaning in for a kiss. Rom meets him halfway, kissing him hard. Now that he's sure of himself and what they're doing, he doesn't need to hesitate any more. He pulls Yaiba closer, until their bodies are pressed together, his hands winding around Yaiba's back. They kiss until they're breathless, until they're pulling apart, panting into the space between their lips, still leaning towards each other because it's still not enough.

"So," Yaiba says, clearing his throat, and grins. "Why don't we relocate to your place?" 

"Yeah." Rom grins, giving Yaiba's lips a parting kiss before he lets go, stepping back. "Come on." 

They walk beside each other the entire way, the backs of their hands brushing against each other every now and then. Yaiba glances sideways at him every now and then, a smile tugging at his lips, and Rom probably shouldn't be this amused at just how _eager_ Yaiba seems. The closer they get to Rom's apartment block, the more Yaiba's tail lashes from side to side. Rom looks at it when it hits his side once, and Yaiba makes a low, embarrassed sound, moving it away. Rom is quicker, reaching for it. His fingers close around the soft fur, and Yaiba freezes up with an audible gasp.

"You like that, don't you?" Rom strokes his thumb over the fur before he slowly lets go. "I remember that. I keep thinking about the way you'd whimper whenever I touched your tail…"

"Rom," Yaiba says quietly, biting his lower lip. "If you keep talking like that, I'm going to end up pouncing on you right here. I don't think that would be ideal. Save it for when we're inside." 

Chuckling softly, Rom nods. "Yeah. I can do that."

Luckily, there isn't very far left until they get to his apartment. He leads the way to the elevators and they stare at each other on the way up, eyes not leaving each other once, even if neither of them make a move to close the small gap between them. The elevator dings and Rom drags his gaze away from Yaiba's face to walk to his door, unlocking it. 

Then, the moment the door is locked behind them, he turns and pushes Yaiba against the door. 

"This isn't the only time I'm going to ask," Rom murmurs, his lips brushing against the lobe of Yaiba's ear, "but you're sure you want this, yeah? I really don't want to do this sort of thing if either of us are going to end up regretting it later."

"I've been wanting this since we finished last time," Yaiba tells him breathlessly. "When I said that I think about it all the time, I wasn't lying, or exaggerating." 

Rom exhales loudly, nosing against the soft skin just under Yaiba's ear. He takes a deep breath, lets Yaiba's scent fill him, and hums quietly. "Good. I want this too, Yaiba. I've been keeping my distance since last time but it was _so fucking hard_ when I just wanted to back you against the nearest wall and hear to those small, needy sounds you make when you're about to come. I kept thinking about how you looked in my bed that time, and how you smelled and how you felt—"

"Fuck," Yaiba's voice is rough and he holds onto Rom's shoulders, rocking their hips together. "Hurry up, then. I think we've both spent enough time _thinking_ about it. Your bed's right there, and I'm done talking about what I want. Give it to me."

Laughing, Rom grabs Yaiba and throws him over a shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom. He gets a face full of fur in return and it only makes him laugh more, pulling it aside with his free hand and then continuing to stroke it.

"Oh, that isn't fair," Yaiba protests, his voice strained. 

"You're the one who gave me your tail," Rom replies. "Not my fault it's so much fun to play with." 

Rom puts Yaiba down on the bed and then crawls on top of him, lining their bodies up and grinding down against him. Yaiba arches off the mattress to maintain the contact, his legs spread, his tail between them, twitching gently. Rom bites Yaiba's neck gently, then harder when he's giving an encouraging murmur. Not hard enough to leave marks, because Yaiba barely covers up and Rom doesn't want the others asking questions that they're not ready to answer just yet, but hard enough that the imploring noises that Yaiba makes turn into low moans. 

There isn't much of a difference in their heights but Rom is bulkier than Yaiba and that's enough to make Yaiba feel small and delicate beneath him. Rom presses him into the mattress, kissing his neck, along his jaw and up to his lips. 

"You're sure?" he asks again, and waits for Yaiba to nod before sliding his hand down Yaiba's body, over his stomach and down to undo his belt. He undoes Yaiba's fly and pushes the material of his pants aside, fingers wrapping around his cock.

" _Yesss_ ," Yaiba hisses, fingers digging into Rom's muscled back. 

Rom lifts Yaiba up at the hips, to pull his pants the rest of the way down. He takes Yaiba's boots off, then his pants, leaving them on the floor before undressing himself. Yaiba watches, shrugging out of his jacket and licking his lips with anticipation, his gaze fixed on Rom's cock. 

"So big," Yaiba whispers, as Rom climbs onto the bed again, straddling him. He reaches out to run his fingers along the length, following the direction of the barbs along its surface. He thumbs at the head of it and Rom hisses sharply, pressing into the contact. "I love it."

"I know you do," Rom grins. Yaiba hadn't exactly been quiet about it the last time. Rom knows that he's bigger than average and most of the time, his bedmates tend to hesitate when they realise it. Yaiba hadn't even hesitated once and he isn't now, either. He continues stroking along Rom's barbs, occasionally dragging his fingers backward just for the way they'll catch against his skin. "But—you know what happened last time—"

"I know," Yaiba cuts him off, sounding patient. "And I've already told you that I want this."

"And I told you I'm going to keep checking," Rom mumbles, looking away. "I really don't want this to be bad for you." 

Yaiba sits up, holding onto the sides of Rom's face and kissing him hard. "It won't be. I already know that. You're going to take good care of me, aren't you? Just like last time. You remember how hard I came? How many times?"

Rom huffs quietly, nodding. "Yeah, I do." 

"Obviously, I liked it." Yaiba reaches over to Rom's bedside drawer, clearly remembering where the lube is from last time. He pulls it out and pours some into his hand. He turns around to kneel on the bed, propping himself up with his free hand. "Now, you can either watch, or you can help me. I don't really mind either way." 

Rom stays where he is for a moment, watching as Yaiba slides a slick finger into himself, then another. He watches as Yaiba slides them in to the last knuckle, then out again before thrusting them back in. His tail is resting on his back, to make sure that Rom has a clear view of everything, twitching along with Yaiba's gasps. 

There's only so long Rom can sit there watching. He picks up the bottle of lube, slicking his own fingers and resting one of his hands on Yaiba's hip in silent warning before he slides a finger in between both of Yaiba's. 

"Oh, fuck," Yaiba gasps, his tail flicking. It brushes against Rom's arm before Yaiba moves it away, to the side so it's still out of the way. 

"My fingers are a bit thicker than yours, aren't they?" Rom hums, rubbing his thumb gently over Yaiba's perineum. 

Yaiba whimpers loudly, pressing back into the touch. " _Rom_ …"

"Look at you," Rom breathes, brushing his fingers over the underside of Yaiba's cock. "You're already leaking all over the place. You're desperate for this, aren't you?"

Yaiba nods, not even trying to hide it. He spreads his legs wider, pulling his fingers out. "Please."

"Yeah," Rom murmurs, sliding two more of his fingers in to replace Yaiba's. "Soon. You're nearly there."

Yaiba clutches at the bedsheets, whining as Rom stretches him open slowly. Rom leans in, nuzzling against the soft skin where Yaiba's tail meets his back. Yaiba yelps, looking over his shoulder at Rom. His glasses are sliding off face and Rom makes a soft, fond sound as he reaches for them, pulling them away and putting them on the bedside table. 

"I'm ready," Yaiba gasps, leaning back against Rom's fingers. "Please, please, _please_. I need it."

"Okay," Rom slowly pulls his fingers out. "Are you—"

" _I'm sure_ ," Yaiba replies. "I'm so sure of this, Rom, please." 

"You beg so nicely," Rom murmurs, smiling to himself. He grabs for the bottle of lube and slicks his cock, positioning himself behind Yaiba. "Like this?"

"Yeah." Yaiba props himself up by his elbows, his fox ears twitching with anticipation. 

"Hold still for me," Rom tells him, and slowly pushes into him. Yaiba moans, and Rom doesn't stop moving until he's all the way inside Yaiba. He bites Yaiba's shoulder hard enough to keep him from moving. "Just like this, yeah? Don't move, or else—"

"Rom," Yaiba interrupts him, laughing breathlessly. "I think you're missing the entire point, here."

"What—?" Rom begins, as Yaiba bucks against him. 

The barbs on his cock scrape against Yaiba—they _must_ —and he yelps loudly.

"Yaiba!" Rom presses him down against the mattress to keep him from moving. "Stop that, I'm hurting you."

"Yeah." Yaiba looks at Rom, a dazed look in his eyes as he struggles against Rom's weight. "I know. I like it." 

"But—"

"I need to spell it out for you, don't I?" Yaiba grabs Rom's hand, pulling it to his cock, harder than before, leaking precome steadily. "This is what I wanted, Rom. This is what I couldn't stop thinking about since the first time. Do you think I would have come as much as I did last time, if I didn't enjoy this?" 

"N-no, but…" Rom frowns. He's been avoiding the obvious conclusion because he doesn't really know what to do with it. Yaiba isn't the first person he's met to get off on pain, but for it to be so specific, for it to be something he wants Rom to give him…

"I can take it," Yaiba murmurs, pulling Rom's hand away from his cock. "I'll tell you as many times as I need to. _I want this_."

Far be it from Rom to deny Yaiba something when they both want it. His movements are slow and careful, so give Yaiba as much time as he needs to adjust to the feeling. Yaiba's yelps quickly turn into moans instead, encouraging Rom to pick up his pace. 

He's about to reach around to jerk Yaiba off, but Yaiba shakes his head. "Don't. I'm already close enough."

"Just from this?" Rom asks, his voice quiet with wonder. 

"I told you, didn't I?" Yaiba thrusts back against him. "I like it."

"Are you close, then?" Rom leans over Yaiba, pressing their bodies as close together as possible without crushing Yaiba's tail. "I'm nearly there."

Yaiba squirms underneath Rom, letting out little desperate whimpers, his breath hitching at the feel of Rom's barbs. He's never slept with someone who's enjoyed it quite this much before, and it's more than Rom can take. He can feel his orgasm building and perhaps Yaiba is close too, judging by the way he can't keep still. 

"Harder," Yaiba whispers, finding Rom's hand and holding onto it tightly. "Almost…" 

Rom complies, giving Yaiba exactly what he needs. He rocks his hips, not being quite as gentle this time, and Yaiba moans loudly, tensing up. 

"Yeah," Rom murmurs, continuing to thrust the same way. "Just like that, come for me, Yaiba." 

" _Rom_ ," Yaiba moans, coming hard against the bedsheets, his entire body trembling from it. Rom holds him up, kissing the nape of his neck, and slowly pulling out. Yaiba moans again, even louder this time, not done coming yet. There's an edge of pain to his voice, but Rom listens carefully, just as he has been this entire time, satisfied to note that there's still much more pleasure to his tone. 

"I've got you." Rom wraps his arms around Yaiba, who is still trembling, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. "You're amazing, Yaiba." 

"You haven't come yet," Yaiba murmurs, wrapping his fingers around Rom's cock. He strokes, following the direction of Rom's barbs, from head to base, and then starting at the head again. "You _are_ close though, I can feel it."

"Yeah." Rom presses a kiss into Yaiba's hair, covering his hand with one of his own. It only takes a few more strokes for him to come, and Yaiba hums happily, running his fingers through it. He holds Rom's gaze, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick it clean. Rom sucks in a sharp breath, grabbing Yaiba's hand by the wrist and sucking two fingers into his mouth at a time, dragging his rough tongue over them. He holds Yaiba by the chin, kissing him deeply before pulling away, leaving one last kiss on his forehead.

Yaiba looks content just to lie there, leaning into Rom's warmth. Rom wants nothing more than to indulge him, but he knows that they need to wash themselves off, and he needs to change the sheets. He gets up, lifting Yaiba in his arms, and walks over to the bathroom. He puts Yaiba down and turns the shower on, gently guiding Yaiba into it. 

"I'll be back soon," he murmurs, stroking his fingers through Yaiba's hair before going back to the bedroom. He pulls the sheets off the bed, balling them up and throwing them into his hamper to be washed. He throws a clean sheet on, not caring about making the bed properly before he returns to the bathroom.

The water's warmed up now, judging by the steam, and Yaiba looks over his shoulder as Rom steps into the shower behind him. He hums happily, leaning back against Rom's chest, holding onto the arms that circle his waist. 

"Are you sore?" Rom asks, kissing Yaiba's shoulder. "I don't think the barbs draw blood, but—"

"Rom," Yaiba laughs softly, turning around in Rom's arms and kissing him. "You didn't make me bleed. It's fine. Stop worrying."

"I'll worry as much as I want," Rom grumbles, wrapping his arms around Yaiba even tighter. "I'm glad you liked it, though."

Yaiba laughs again, kissing the corner of Rom's mouth. "I liked it a lot. As you could probably tell for yourself."

Rom smiles, kissing Yaiba in return. They turn the water off once they're clean, drying off before getting back into bed. Yaiba is soft and warm and tactile, throwing his arm around Rom's waist and snuggling into his chest. Rom doesn't even realise he's purring until Yaiba looks up at him with surprise, but it's difficult to stop once he's started. Not when he's this happy, not when Yaiba looks just as happy. 

"Go to sleep," he murmurs, twining their tails together, and Yaiba shuts his eyes, still smiling. Rom's pretty sure he isn't going to stop smiling for days either.


End file.
